ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jorma Taccone
| birth_place = Berkeley, California, United States | medium = Internet, stand-up, music, television, film | nationality = American | active = 2001–present | spouse = Marielle Heller (June 30, 2007–present) | children = 1 | genre = Sketch comedy, Situational comedy, Comedy hip hop | website = thelonelyisland.com |}} Jorma Christopher "Jorm" Taccone ( ; born March 19, 1977) is an American actor, comedian, director, producer, writer, record producer, and musician. Taccone is one third of the sketch comedy troupe The Lonely Island along with childhood friends Andy Samberg and Akiva Schaffer. In 2010, he co-wrote and directed the SNL spin-off film MacGruber, which was his directorial debut. Taccone directed his second feature with Akiva Schaffer, the musical comedy Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping, which he also co-wrote and co-starred with Schaffer and Andy Samberg. The film was released on June 3, 2016 to positive reviews but was a box office bomb. Personal life Taccone was born in Berkeley, California, the son of Sue Ellen and Tony Taccone, who is the artistic director of the Berkeley Repertory Theatre. His father is of half Italian and half Puerto Rican descent, while his mother is of Dutch, English, German, Irish, Scottish and Swedish descent.Hurwitt, Robert (July 5, 2006), "Tony Taccone: Riding high on his recent successes, theater veteran has big plans for Berkeley Rep". Chronicle Theater Critic. Retrieved 2009-05-18. He is a graduate of UCLA Film School. Jorma's brother, Asa Taccone, is a member of the band Electric Guest. He is married to Marielle Heller, with whom he has a child Wylie Taccone (born December 12, 2014), and lives in New York City. Career In Fall 2005, Samberg, Taccone, and Schaffer joined the staff of NBC's late night variety show Saturday Night Live. Since then, The Lonely Island has been responsible for creating more than 100 SNL Digital Short films including the YouTube favorites "Lazy Sunday" (featuring Chris Parnell), "Jizz in My Pants", "I'm on a Boat" (featuring T-Pain) and the Emmy-winning "Dick in a Box" (featuring Justin Timberlake). Taccone produces much of the music for The Lonely Island including Lazy Sunday, "Dick in a Box" and many other tracks that appear on The Lonely Island's first album Incredibad which was released February 2009. As a director, Taccone is responsible for the SNL shorts MacGruber, Business Meeting, Sloths, Giraffes, and others. He also directed a MacGruber Pepsi commercial spot for the 43rd Super Bowl which aired February 1, 2009. In 2007, Taccone co-starred in Paramount's Hot Rod, (starring Andy Samberg, directed by Akiva Schaffer). Taccone is also one of the principal actors in the music video "Jizz in My Pants". He also plays Guy #2 in "We Like Sportz", reprising the role from "Just 2 Guyz". Taccone played the lead role of Brett in The Lonely Island's The ’Bu, the group's record-breaking contribution to Channel 101, where he played a ninja who did not belong. The ’Bu, a parody of The OC, also starred Sarah Chalke (Roseanne, Scrubs) as Melissa and Andy Samberg as Aaron. In the group's first Channel 101 show, "ITV Buzz Countdown", Taccone played Chris Hoffman, a fictional VJ on a parody of MTV's Total Request Live. He made a cameo appearance in Role Models as Mitch from Graphics, in which he sings a karaoke version of the Scorpions' "Rock You Like a Hurricane", he co-stars in the Gnarls Barkley music video for the song "Who's Gonna Save My Soul". Taccone appeared as Cha-Ka in Universal's 2009 film Land of the Lost, a role which got him a nomination for the Razzie Award for Worst Supporting Actor. The film also starred Will Ferrell. In August 2009, he directed his first film, an adaptation of the Saturday Night Live sketch MacGruber and was featured as part of the group male vocals on Lightspeed Champion's album Life Is Sweet! Nice to Meet You. As of SNL's 36th season, Jorma is no longer cited in the end credits, though he is still listed on the NBC website as a writer and holds the unofficial title of "Sexiest Member of Lonely Island". According to his band's website, thelonelyisland.com, however, "the Dudes" are still responsible for the SNL Digital Shorts. It was later confirmed that Jorma had left Saturday Night Live, though he worked on some shorts in the 36th season. Taccone acted in season 5 of MyDamnChannel's Wainy Days and is the Director of the AT&T Wireless It's Not Complicated television advertising campaign. He also had a recurring role on the HBO show Girls, as the character Booth Jonathan. In 2015 Taccone appeared in the highly popular kickstarter short movie Kung Fury. In his role as Adolf Hitler (A.K.A. Kung-Führer) he travels forward in time in the pursuit of becoming the ultimate Kung Fu master in order to take over the world. Unfortunately for Hitler, in Terminator-esque fashion the true kung-fu master, Kung Fury, travels back to Hitler's own time in order to put a stop to his plans for world domination. Filmography Film Television Writer Director Videography * "Just 2 Guyz" (2005) * "Jizz in My Pants" (2008) * "Who's Gonna Save My Soul" (2008) * "We Like Sportz" (2008) * "I'm on a Boat" (2009) * "Like a Boss" (2009) * "I Just Had Sex" (2010) * "The Creep" (2011) * "We're Back" (2011) * "We'll Kill U" (2011) * "Jack Sparrow" (2011) * "American Daydream" (2012) * "YOLO" (2013) * "Between Two Ferns/Spring Break Anthem" (2013) * "Diaper Money" (2013) * "We Need Love" (2013) * "The Wire" (2013) * "Hugs" (2013) * "Go Kindergarten" (2013) References External links *The Lonely Island * Category:The Lonely Island members Category:1977 births Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male comedians Category:American comedy musicians Category:American male film actors Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:American people of Dutch descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American people of Puerto Rican descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American people of Swedish descent Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American television directors Category:American comedy writers Category:Berkeley High School (Berkeley, California) alumni Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Berkeley, California Category:Male actors of German descent Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:Writers from California Category:UCLA Film School alumni